Part of Your World
by Writing Rebel
Summary: While watching a newly opened anomaly, Connor finds a girl who fell through the anomaly. She is injured, barely alive, and Connor finds himself desperate to keep her from anymore harm. But as he brings her back to health he can't keep the questions from his mind. Who is she? How did she get so far into the future? How did she manage to survive? And why is he becoming so fond her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey there. Writing Rebel here. So here's my newest story. I just discovered this amazing show and I just had to write something for it. It is slightly AU so bear that in mind when reading it. ****This story takes place during season three so I made it AU so you got a new story instead of me retelling it. **One change I made is that Conner got his own apartment after temporarily moving into ARC in season three. It is going to be OC. I'm sorry if you don't like that but if it's not your cup of tea you don't have to read it. Though I would love it if you gave it a try.

**One last warning to any British readers before I go. I am an American so I really don't have any grasp on your vernacular. I just want to apologize in advance for that. Hopefully it's not too obnoxious and you'll give my story a go anyway.**

**And now on with chapter one!**

* * *

He couldn't believe they'd been late. The shouldn't have been. He should have already fixed the detector, but he'd just gotten Sid and Nancy out of ARC. He hadn't had the time yet.

But that wasn't really an excuse. The detector was acting on a delayed time frame and they had been late. Another creature had escaped from an anomaly.

And it was his fault.

The others had gone after it, Abby sending him a glance of disapproval as she grabbed and loaded her tranq gun.

Connor had been left behind to set up the anomaly locker as quickly as he could and he was working as fast as he could. He was not going to make two mistakes in one day. He was determined not to let anything else come through this anomaly.

He worked frantically and was just about to push the button, when there was another flash and something else came through the anomaly.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone, afraid Danny and Abby would hear somehow and know he'd messed up again.

But nothing moved. There wasn't a sign anything had come out of the anomaly and yet he knew he had watched something come into his world. He stepped around the machine and saw … something.

It was a girl, huddled on the ground, shaking, her breath shallow, just on his side of the anomaly.

He ran to her and took her up into his arms, moving quickly to get the both of them safely behind the electric current machine. As soon as he could reach it, he slammed his hand down on the button, sealing the anomaly.

Conner allowed himself a moment of relief, knowing there was nothing left for him to screw up now, before remembering the girl in his arms. Looking around for a place to set her, all he could find was equipment cases and, figuring it was as good a place as he was going to find, propped her up against the largest one he could find.

Kneeling next to her, he moved the hair from her face, cringing when he saw blood and a deep gash across her cheek. Now that he took a closer look he noticed that the entirety of her body was smeared with blood and covered in dirty bandages. For the first time since he'd found her he feared for the girls life. Knowing there was nothing else to use he took his vest off and used it to wipe as much as the blood from her skin as he could. Her arms and hands. Her stomach. The more skin he cleaned, the more wounds he uncovered.

He had just moved down to her legs when his phone rang. He sighed, looking down at his now bloodied hands, before digging in his pocket to answer the phone. "Yeah?"

"It's Danny. We lost it. Heading back to ARC now. Did you get it sealed?"

He kept his eyes on the girl, taking notice of her increased breathing. "Yeah. Yeah. It's closed."

"Good. I'm sending some of Becker's men to keep an eye on it. I want you to meet me and Abby back at the office. We've got to find a way to track this thing."

"Sure. See you there." He hung up the phone, barely registering the conversation he'd just had. All of his attention was on the girl next to him. Soon Lester's agents would be crawling all over this place and it wouldn't take them long to notice the bleeding girl that had jumped through an anomaly.

To be honest he was afraid of what Lester would have done to her. She was after all just a girl. A human like the rest of them. And she didn't deserve the terrible things Lester could do to her.

He eyed the area frantically, wondering how he could keep her safe from ARC's soldiers. Finally he spotted the truck and knew he had to get her out of there. Scooping her up again, he tried to ignore her grunts of pain and get her as quickly into the truck as possible.

The girl was in the back seat and being driven away from her world and the anomaly in no time at all. He had no idea what he was going to do now, where he was going to take her. But he was able to take a little comfort in knowing that, for now, she was safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well there ya go. I know it was short but I'm just getting into my groove with this one. I'd love to hear what you think and to see you for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Well here's chapter two. I know the first chapter was short and didn't give much away. It probably wasn't enough to get you hooked. But hopefully this chapter is.** **So thank you for reading this far and I hope you keep reading :)**

* * *

Connor practically crashed through the door of his apartment, unable to control the door and keep hold of the girl in his arms. But he did his best, managing to kick the door shut behind him. He stood still in the doorway, looking down at her, and wondered what to do next.

But then he saw a trail of blood drip from her skin to the sleeve of his shirt and broke out of his trance. He rushed her down the hall and into the bathroom, laying her on the tile floor. After propping her head on a towel he had pulled down off of the rack, he moved to find a cloth to finish cleaning the blood from her.

He was thankful to find, as he dabbed at her wounds with the wet cloth, that they were superficial. Nothing more than scratches and scrapes. The worst was the one on her cheek, which was deep and had become red and puffy. But it had stopped bleeding so he turned his attention from it and onto the dirty bandages on various parts of her body.

Her wrists and ankles. Her thighs. There were even two on her neck, one under each ear, that seemed to be held in place by some sticky substance.

They were sullied, brown from dried blood and sandy, and Connor worried that horrible wounds waited beneath the makeshift bandages.

It was with shaking hands that he pulled away the first bandage, the one under her right ear, to find three slits in her skin. He was so horrified, at a total loss as to what could have left such precise cuts in her skin, that it took him a moment to realize there was no blood. Just those three little slits in her neck. Slits that opened and closed in sync with the movement of her chest as she breathed.

The tile floor was hard as he fell onto it from his knees. To say he was shocked was an understatement. It looked as if the girl had gills. But that wasn't possible. No human had gills.

They couldn't be gills.

To prove it to himself, he reached across her body and pulled the bandage from the other side of her neck. And there they were. An identical set of slits that moved just as the others did.

He stared in awe, watching them stir as raggedly as the breath she tried bringing into her lungs. The skin surrounding both areas was dry and looked flaky. The longer he looked at them the more he believed he was looking at gills.

A woman with gills.

Just as he was beginning to consider the possibility that he had unraveled, she began to cough and pant, trying desperately to take in air. Her eyes opened and moved frantically about the room. She looked scared and confused and Connor wanted nothing more then to help her, but he didn't know how.

Her eyes finally landed on him, met his, and he tried his best to look reassuring. "It's okay. You're okay." He nodded, unsure how to make this better for her. "You're safe here. I won't hurt you."

She dragged in ragged breaths and he thought to himself how painful it looked. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her neck and fingered one of the dry patches under her ear. "Wa-" She took in another uneven breath. "Ter."

Water. She was asking him for water.

He found his feet and reached for the glass he kept by the sink. He was filling it up when he heard her speak again. "No."

Turning, he looked down at her in confusion. She had asked for water had she not?

"No?" he asked holding up the glass.

She tried to shake her head but began coughing again. He knelt down next to her, hands hovering over her body, unsure what to do, and heard the word, "in," between her coughs.

"In?" He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what she wanted. Water, but not in a glass. In. And then it hit him. "In water? Do you want to be in water?"

She managed to nod through her coughs and coarse breaths, her hand still on her neck, eyes more wild, more scared as the seconds ticked by.

He nodded and got up, stepping over her to turn on the faucet in his bath. He pushed down on the stopper and turned to her. "Sorry," he muttered as he picked her up, feeling as though he had to apologize for touching her now that she was awake.

Her eyes closed as her skin touched the water and she let forth a sigh. But she didn't seem content for long. Almost as soon as she was in the tub, she began to lower herself into the bath as far as she could until her neck was in the water and started picking at the bandages on her wrists.

"Do - Do you want them off?"

She nodded again, her breathing just the slightest bit more even, and ripped at the bandages with more force.

"Okay. I can do that." He reached for her hands and stilled them before untying the knots at her wrists.

And there, on both arms, were more slits that moved with her breath. They too were dry and flaky until she brought them from his grasp and into the water. He stayed still, stunned, for just a moment before moving onto the cloths at her ankles.

He looked at the skin fluttering under the water for only a second before bringing his gaze to the bandages wrapped around her thighs. "Do - Should I - "

Her nod and grunt of frustration brought his stammering to a halt. His eyes moved up her body, covered in only a thin animal skin wrapped around her like a dress, and met her eyes once more. She grunted again and began to pull at the ties around her thighs.

"Okay. Right." He moved his hands towards her legs but stopped short. "Okay." He nodded again. He began to pull at the ties himself. These took longer than the others. There were three ties to each cloth. He forced himself not to focus on how much he felt like he was stripping her of all her clothing. He knew, of course, that she had her dress. But these cloths covered the whole length of her thigh and it made him feel as though he was taking part of her protection and making her more vulnerable.

But she wasn't complaining. As soon as she was free of the last two bandages all of the tension left her body and she relaxed completely into the water.

"Thank -" She took another deep breath. "You."

He nodded and muttered out, "You're welcome." He was too mesmerized by her. The slits on her legs were by far the largest, three of them on each leg, angled, and running the entire length of her thigh, just as the bandages had.

All of them danced under the water, moving, opening and closing, as her chest moved up and down with each breath.

It should have been grotesque, the sight of a young woman covered in what could only be gills, the slight blue tint the skin around them took on as she took in the water, watching them open and close, open and close, fluttering against her skin.

But somehow the sight was strangely beautiful.

She was beautiful.

Her breathing had evened out, soft and smooth, and she appeared to be sleeping. She looked almost peaceful and he hoped that meant she was in less pain now.

Connor stayed next her, on the hard tile of his bathroom floor, unaware of the time that passed. He found it hard to take his eyes from her, and managed to tear them away only once to find a clean wash cloth to keep her face wet.

He had just dunked the cloth into the water again when his phone rang. The phone kept ringing as he took the time to wipe down her face once more before wiping his hands on his jeans and dug the phone from his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Connor? Where are you?"

"Abby?"

"Yeah. Where are you? You were supposed to meet us at ARC hours ago."

He could hear the irritation in her voice. He couldn't blame her. He had completely forgotten Danny's call. As soon as he'd seen her the girl had become his first priority.

"Sorry. I - uh - I got distracted. Stopped by my flat to check on Sid and Nancy. They got into everything. Been cleaning since I got here."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Connor took that as his cue to keep talking. "I'm really busy here right now. How about I just meet you there in the morning?"

"All right then." She sounded more irritated than just a moment before. "We'll see you in the morning." She hung up on him.

He dropped the phone on the floor next to him and sighed. He'd deal with Abby in the morning.

Right now he just wanted to make sure the woman in his bath was okay.

He settled down on the floor, head propped against the wall, and let the sight of those gills, dancing in the water, lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well that was chapter two. I hope you liked it. Did it get you hooked? I hope so becuase I'd love if you came back for chapter three.**


End file.
